Escape from the Great Race
by Fantasyfan135
Summary: Jake doesn't know what to think anymore. His parents & his 9 siblings are driving him insane & there's some new things he just doesn't know how to work with. Until he finds out who he really is and who his new friends are. Then it all just goes downhill..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People! This is my first story! Sorry for the super short chapter but I just want you to get a taste of my writing style :) at the beginning it isn't too exciting but it its a little funny(as in the story itself) but it does get more adventury (trust me) it has half bloods in it BTW! and Percy Jackson may or may not pop up every once in a while. You'll have to read the rest of my Chapters to find out, oh! and SO check out my BFF's Fan fiction (Gluxa-and-Percabeth) she's pretty much a beast writer. I helped her with some of the Character ideas including the metal~legged Anna and a new character you definitely DON"T wanna miss. The story's called A Star is Born, check it out!**

Enjoy.

"Escape from the Great Race"

Chapter 1: Mornings Suck. For the most part.

"Wake up idiot! It's Friday!"

Even before I opened my eyes I could tell that his face was within two inches of mine. When I did, sure enough I saw his brown mud-like eyes staring at me and I could feel (and unfortunately smell) his hot cereal breath on my face.

"Sicko! Get out of my- wait…you said it was Friday?"

"Yep sir~Re, that would be what I said." He replied nonchalantly as he stood up straight.

"Crap!" I yelled as I jerked my head towards my alarm clock, it was 8:00am. I was already 15 minutes late! I ripped off my blankets, revealing me in only wearing a pair of jeans, jumped out of bed and slipped a gray sweatshirt over my head that I found on the floor. I started to run down the hallway to the staircase but then skidded to a stop.

"Wait, then why aren't you at school then..?" I questioned him.

He rubbed it in my face and started laughing as we headed down to the living room. "I CANNOT believe you actually fell for that!"

I then proceeded to collapse on the couch.

I felt the cool leather on my feet and hands. I sighed, then propped my feet on the autaman. My 8~year old sister popped up from behind it and yelled "RAWR!" in a menacing voice, or at least as menacing as an 8~year old could get. This, in reality, wasn't all that menacing.

"Did I scare you?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah I was _pretty_ scared."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Sweet!" she screamed and then ran off into the kitchen. She never really understood that roaring like a kitten doesn't really scare the majority of people in our society today, ah well, that's that.

Well since your probably wondering who in the world I actually am, let me fill you in. I am Jake, I am 15, I have currently 9 siblings.

Here they are listed with ages –I might as well get this part out of the way; Sandra(3), Brody(3), Connor(6), Gabriella (8)- the little girl you met a minute ago that likes scaring people, Eric(10), Katie(12), Devin(15)- the guy I mentioned earlier, unfortunately for me I have to share a room with him- Collin(15), and Leland(17). We all share rooms in our medium sized two story house.

We actually used to live around Salt Lake City, Utah but ended up moving to Michigan right after I was born. Lived here ever since. But currently we all get along swell, and our parents are almost never stressed out! (Beth and Jack Taylor)

HA! Scratch that last part, about the getting along part and the stress part, not the parents part. Well anyways back to my story.

The phone rang loudly for about a minute before my mom yelled at me to pick up the phone. I grabbed it and took a quick look at the caller id, Peirce Fisher Cell, my friend Peirce. I pressed the green button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey."

"You need to ride your bike over to the baseball field, now."

"Um, okay I'll leave right now."

"Good."

"Ok? Bye."

I heard the line go dead; whatever this was about… he obviously wasn't happy about it.

I hung up the phone.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to the baseball diamond by the school!" I yelled. I heard her answer from the basement.

"Okay, Take Devin's phone then!" I swiped his blackberry off the counter and headed through the doorway to the garage.

My phone had been dropped into the water below the Mackinaw Bridge on our last family trip up North. Katie was using my phone to take pictures of the water when it slipped out of her hands, bounced off the bridge several times, and into the lake water below.

It was the new iPhone I got for Christmas that I actually partially paid for. Mom also has still failed to call the phone company, yeah, I was/still am mad.

I pressed the button that opened the garage door and hopped on my red bike. I started pedaling slowly, Sherrie, the local teen- that-needs money in my neighborhood does a dog walking service for some extra cash. I saw her on her way back from walking our 4 dogs and Katie's ferret, just don't ask.

I speed up till I was right beside her.

"Hey." I said as I smiled

"Oh Hey Jake!" she said returning the smile. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm pretty good."

Her blond hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing flip-flops, shorts, and a pink shirt, her black glasses looking as nerdy as ever. In a good way.

"Well have fun on the rest of your walk!" I bellowed with my head facing backward as I sped up ahead of her.

"I will!" she said as she waved goodbye. When I turned my head back my lips curled into a smile.

I was still smiling all the way to the baseball field. I'm guessing I probably looked creepy. But when I saw Peirce he wasn't smiling. He definitely was NOT smiling.

I took a left. I pedaled hard so I had a good speed going before taking my feet off the pedals and crossed them in front of me while I sped down the hill leading to the baseball field.

I saw Peirce wave slowly then turn and shake his head as I got closer. I just laughed to myself.

"Hey." I said as I road past him. All I got was silence back, but as I went over to park my bike I saw two people playing baseball.

The two people happened to be Will Anderson and Peirce's/my friend Erin MacVoy -who secretly Peirce likes but is in denial. But anyways they were flirting and in an instant I knew why Peirce wasn't smiling.

I quickly parked my bike and jogged over to the bench that Peirce was sitting on behind the dugout. His hands were in his face and his legs were shaking. I was about to say hi again when he interrupted and vented at me and as that went on while I just listened. Sometimes with Peirce, its just better to nod and agree than say something.

When he finally stopped I only said "Maybe she changed her mind, I'm just guessing here, but he is the most athletic guy in the entire school."

He just looked at my dumbfounded and then stared into space, and his lips turned into a evil grin.

I swiftly countered it.

"Your funny, but no."

"Why not? It's not like you like him any more than I do."

Keep in mind as we're snapping at each other we're WHISPERING, And only whispering when we heard giggles and baseballs colliding with metal bats.

"You can't just ruin her attempt at a relationship." I countered again

"Aww! You like her."

"Uhhh no. I'm pretty sure that would be YOU." I laughed loudly.

Silence from the baseball field. Crap!

"Oh hey guys! Do you want to play baseball with us?"

Peirce and I twisted our heads toward Erin's oh so recognizable voice. Peirce started to object when I shoved my hand in front of his face before he could say anything and said "Sure."

After I uttered the one word I could feel Peirce's eyes glaring into the back of my neck. I knew that glare all to well.

"Oh cool! Go through the dugout." she said enthusiastically with a smile.

"Okay." I said returning yet another smile. She returned to the home plate and I turned to meet Peirce's glare.

"Shut up!" I said quietly as he started to murmur objections.

I grabbed his shoulder, tore him from the protection of the bench, and through the dugout to the field. Well let's see how this goes.

Peirce and I left with at least some of our dignity left, notice the key word: SOME. Erin and Will flirted pretty much the whole time, annoying the heck out of Peirce. Oh and Will kept "accidentally" fast pitching the baseball so it hit Peirce's legs. Obviously no accident there, if you didn't notice my quotations.

Other than that it went okay. If you call that okay. Hopefully those bruises don't last too long. The weekend was pretty boring after that, I can't wait for Monday, or rather to tell you about Monday.

That's when they came.


	2. Chapter 2: Elsa

**Chapter 2: Elsa**

**Author's note: I KNOW! I KNOW! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I have had almost no time to do much of anything and I will update a lot more this summer considering schools out and I'll have wayy more time to type! Me and my friendy~friend Megan (Gluxa-and-Percabeth) will brainstorm for hours at **_**Barnes and Noble's**_** so YAH! No need to worry :) here's a short update **** Editing Courtesy of Megan **

_I lie on the edge of the stream that goes through the center of my village, calmly basking in the sun with my eyes closed, then I hear a milk-curdling scream._

_My eyelids flew open and I ripped my feet out of the now red~stained water and looked at the body in front of me: a merchant shot through the back with a red arrow. _

_I tried to choke out a scream, but it gets caught in my throat. I felt my mother's arms under mine dragging me away, her face solemn among the screaming others. I saw minions trying to kill others, some with guns, some with bows and arrows, and some with their bare hands. I saw my father and I tried too scream again and this time it came out._

_"FATHER!" I start to struggle in my mother's hands, she held me strong and my father turned around, his green eyes locked with mine until he falls face first, a dart embedded in his arm. A minion with solid blue body, covered with alligator-like scales stood behind him. It's jagged teeth curved into a evil grin his human~ like body arched back laughing. I scream louder still, "NO!"_

Jerking my head up in mid sentence I think: '_Another nightmare'._ I'm sweating and my head is in Toby's lap, his brown eyes looking back at me. In a voice barely audible he whispers "Its okay."  
He stroked my head, slumped into my headboard, and fell fast asleep.

I love Toby, how he comforts me. He's like a second father, and a mentor. He's around his thirties, and he has a young face and a soft heart. I quickly pulled him deeper into my bed and put a blanket over him. I kissed him on the cheek and snuck into the kitchen to grab some kind of food, to calm myself a bit, food always did that for me.

I snatched some coffee ice cream and scooped some into a bowl and layered on the Carmel syrup super thick. I shovel it into my mouth as I tried to keep my emotions under control.

I get these dreams frequently, I flail and scream in my sleep, but usually Toby or any of the others in the house come to calm me. Many of the others have these kind of dreams too, but not nearly as frequently as I do. I silently cry.

Tomorrow, or really today, is the day before my first day of human school. Suddenly, I heard footsteps from another part of the house. I ducked behind the breakfast bar and minute later, I hear footsteps in the kitchen and peek my eyes over the counter. It's Roger.

He had two boxes of Chinese food stacked and I think he's looking for soy sauce. He turned his head for a moment and yelps of surprise as he almost drops the food. I giggle.

"Sorry." I whisper.

He just shakes his head of messy blond hair and whispers, "Elsa..!"

I just giggle in response. He sits next to me at the counter and we talk for a couple minutes before we head off to our own beds, considering it's around 2 am. Toby is still asleep when i creep back into my room. I just let him sleep and grab a blanket and pillow out of my supply closet and arrange myself on the floor at the foot of the bed. I pray and I fall asleep thinking of my home, well, my home that was now destroyed.

I wake to hear Toby's yells from the kitchen "Elsa! Hurry up my-dear!"

I sit up in bed, my head still sleepy. Toby must of put me in my bed. I put on some dark jeans, a lemon-colored blouse and my brown handmade sandals. I take a quick look in the mirror on my way out of my room and I see my messed up goldish- dark brown hair and my angled pale face looking back at me. My sleepy hazel eyes drifted to the scar at the top of my ears and I sigh.

I sing as I head down the hall to where the kitchen is and six sets of eyes move towards me. Roger asks "How did you sleep?"

I reply: "Pretty good for me I think." and I laugh. There were some grunts and smirks of agreement. I hear Luna screaming from down the hallway, then stomping before she comes into full view: ego and all.

"I have a whitehead!" she yells into our faces. Her blond hair was in a ballerina bun, she was wearing a skirt, and a long sleeve shirt. Her was voice raised up to a frequency that sounded like a yelp of pain and her deep violet eyes and sparkling face looked up expectantly up at me. I shrugged.

"Oh get over it."

She just looked at me like I ripped her favorite chiffon shirt. Which if you knew Luna, that was her angry face. I just shrug again and walk into the kitchen.

"Well somebody just loves to keep me up at night!" Toby says loudly directly in front of my face.  
"Eh." he messes up my hair and I make a similar sound.

"Well as most of you know, today is your first day of normal human school!"  
(I may or may not explain the "normal human school" part later but for now until I totally give it away, you'll have to use your brain. Well I'll let you get back to the story. :)

Silence comes from the table and Hannah is fiddling with her control bracelet.

"Okay..obviously you guys are excited! But anyways, as none of you all know we are getting another refugee today!"

The silence turns to a chorus of "Really?", "Oh great.", and other mixed up reactions because when another refugee comes, we're all both sad and excited for them.

"What is it this time?" Zeke blurts out from nowhere.

"Not sure, you guys can help with the testing though before we head off to school." Toby answers matter-of-factly

I hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yell as I ran to the door. I unlocked all of the ten locks on our door and entered a the keypad number, the opened the door expectantly.

There is two figures in black with their hands on a girls arms, I can only tell it was a girl by the blue girlish outfit she was wearing. She had a gray sack over her head, they shoved her at me and I fell over with her on top of me trying to catch her.

By the time I got up, the figures where gone. I glare at their empty spots and closed and re-lock the door. Roger had already pulled the sack off the girls head before I turned around. I look at her face.

She had long wavy strawberry blond hair, delicate features, tan skin like Roger and green blue eyes- the color of the sea. But her mouth was duck-taped shut. Usually they only do that kind of thing if their dangerous in some way.

Toby walked over, and helped her to the bench. Then he helps unlock her hand and ankle cuffs, I notice he doesn't take off the duck tape. She glares at him. The others start to laugh at the look on Toby's face when he saw her glaring at him, I soon start laughing too. "Well lets check out her singing voice now shall we?" My comrades go silent and Toby gets glared at by more than just the newcomer.

"Why exactly?" I ask sarcastically, she obviously is dangerous in some way.

"Oh just because." he replies. Okay! Obviously he doesn't like to use his brain.

"But just in case get ear plugs!" There you go Toby.

He asks her to sing for them and after some coaxing she nods yes. I go grab some earplugs from the testing closet and I pass them out. Toby warns us: "Okay, now if it gets to hard on your hearing then put the earplugs in." Everyone nods and she slowly and gently takes off the tape, she falls silent for a moment and sings with such a beautiful voice.

There was vibrato and variation, and an alluring quality to it. Roger, Logan, Zeke and even Toby were staring at her and smiling, they were drawn to the singing. I could tell she was singing a old pirate's song but I couldn't recognize the lyrics. After a chorus the sound became more magnetic and the pitch became higher, it almost had a hint of a sonar sound and the pitch became mysterious sounding.

Zeke fell of his chair and transported himself to right in front of her with a puff of hand placed under his chin laying on air, his iridescent eyes met hers and BAM. The Pitch when almost 3 octaves higher and he fell to the ground and so did everyone else. Except Toby.

The glasses on the table shattered to pieces and one of the windows broke before Toby slapped the duck tape back over her mouth. Only then did we removed our hands from our ears.

"Well you guys just had the pleasure of hearing a mermaids song." he stated with a smile. Everyone just looked in disbelief.

"We probably should get headed to school now, so grab some food and your stuff and let's GO!" Everyone just stared at him, still in disbelief, as he walked out the back door. I snapped out of it first and grabbed a breakfast bar, helped a couple of the others, and we left.

We ended up arriving around lunchtime at the school, so Toby dropped us off at the cafeteria entrance. We all walked in as a group and I stopped once I saw _him_ sitting at a table.

Longish black hair and ice blue eyes. He was the first thing I saw when I walked into that room, well other than the person next to him, the one with the electric blue hair.


	3. Chapter 3:Confusion on a large scale

Chapter 3: Confusion on a large scale.

Getting ready for school was a pain. Especially when your brother is hitting you in the stomach with his fists.

I woke up from a nightmare to my brother -as I said- punching me in the stomach.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed in his face and flailed around trying to get him to stop but my pent-up anger took over and I just ended up tackling him into our bedroom floor. Punching and kicking was done and we were soon in a full on fist fight at five in the morning, fun stuff, I know.

We rolled around my small room, a mini battle royal taking place. That was the sight my mom was greeted with when she walked in. Our fight screeched to a halt when we saw her standing there in the doorway though, my hand stuck mid way in pulling his hair out and his knee wedged into my gut. I felt the blood fall from my nose and onto Devin's previously fresh-out-of-the-washer white t-shirt. At least, I hoped it was blood, and not any other bodily liquid.

She gave a death glare and said "Get up." she pointed to Devin, "Change your shirt and both of you get ready for school. Now." I felt death knocking at the door if I didn't obey her orders, so I quickly got dressed in a white muscle shirt under my red button-up plaid shirt (yes, the kind Lumberjacks wear, don't judge) and black jeans. I walked downstairs and slipped on my black _Chucks_. I shoved random food from random places in the kitchen headed out the front door to my mom's _slightly_ embarrassing car. Please note the sarcasm.

It was a bug for one thing, second it was dark purple with orange and red flames on the sides, third the licence plate said, and I quote: Hottie. . I think It's a middle age crisis thing. _Normal _people buy cool sports cars, but NO not my mom. I swear I think she bypassed the insanely awesome sports cars section-that would guarantee me a girlfriend-and flipped directly to the "Let's embarrass my children" ...to death, and ruin their reputations...forever section. Enough about my mom's embarrassing car, did I mention it was embarrassing? Yes I think I did so moving on.

We pulled into the school's parking lot, and NO we did NOT emerge from the car in slow motion and cool like the Cullens do in _Twilight _(my sisters made me watch it I SWEAR!), we spirited from the car and into the school as fast as we possibly could. On the bright side, I was the fastest on the Track team. And no, I'm not a vampire.

-I'm just going to skip right to lunch because the rest is extremely boring full of boring school stuff -

I didn't really notice them, at first. At least not until one of them put her face an inch from mine, I mean one second she was across the lunch room and the other she was BAM, right in front of my face. It scared me, as to be expected, and my nose decided to act on it's own and start bleeding like earlier this morning.

And of course, she felt the need to point out the obvious. "Your nose is bleeding."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I grabbed a napkin off Peirce's tray and prayed it would stop bleeding while the pretty lady was staring at me creepily with her deep hazel eyes. "So is there a reason you're staring at me?"

She tilted her head, "You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

"I highly doubt I've ever seen you before." I would know if I've seen a creepy-but cute- girl before, but I decided not to say that out loud.

"Oh, ok." I blinked and she was gone. I looked around the cafeteria for her. When I did finally spot her, she was on the other side of the room with all the other new kids.

"That was..."

"I think she likes you." Peirce blurted, then twisted some of his string cheese around his tongue before actually eating it.

"Way to be blunt about it." I muttered to myself. Then louder I said "Sure, yeah right."

He nudged me, "Well you never know bro."

I took a bite out of my apple, "Whatever." I said spraying apple juice and chunks at his face. He just winced and glared at me.

~~Let's go to Science class, which was much more interesting today than normal~~

The bell rang and everyone took their assigned seats. This was my best class, biology/chemistry, despite the horribly boring teacher. The seat next to me remained empty, on the seating chart, a girl named Elsa was suppose to be sitting there. I'm guessing she was one of the new girls I saw earlier with the creepy/cute girl.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the creek of the door as it opened. I looked over to see said creepy/cute girl (I don't know her name). She paused at our teacher's desk, handed him a slip of paper, and he nodded.

"Class we have a new student with us." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is Elsa. All the way from...what was it again dear?"

"Um...I'm from...Oregon." Why did it sound like a question more than a statement? That's when I remembered that the empty seat next to me was for a girl named Elsa. This should go well.

"Oregon. Well take your seat next to Jake over there." Elsa looked at me, her face hard and calculating. Like she was coming up with ways to kill me. She smiled, and I almost wet my pants.

She came over and sat next to me. I tried to scoot my chair as far away from her as I could, though it was hard when our 'desks' were a table with two chairs. The worst part was most tables were pretty big, but I was stuck with the defect table, it was smaller than the rest. Every time I moved, our arms brushed, so I gave up on that tactic real quick.

"Alright class, today we're going to have a small pop quiz to celebrate the arrival of our new student." The class groaned, including me. As much as I love this subject, I don't like surprises.

"Yeah yeah, now first question. A patient is diagnosed with a collapsed lung. He has only one lung functioning properly. Other than chest pain and difficulty breathing, what symptoms would you expect the patient to have considering he is not getting efficient gas exchange?"

Elsa's hand shot up like a bird on steroids. "The patient would be easily tired because of less oxygen exchanged which is needed for activity. He would have his vital signs such as pulse, respiration, except for temperature increased due to compensation of the low oxygen. He would also be bluish, in the medical field they call it cyanotic, because of low oxygen in the red blood cells which gives it the color red." She finished. The whole class stared at her in shock. It would have taken me a good ten minutes to remember that, while it took her less then ten seconds!

This girl was officially irking me. "Correct." Mr. Duncan seemed slightly impressed/surprised. "Next question, the trachea carries air directly to the lungs. The trachea is made up of cartilage with a 'ring' shape all the way down. Hypothesize how this ring-like structure helps the function of carrying air to the lungs."

I knew this! I raised my hand and looked over at Elsa, she already had her hand up. How did she do that? He just finished the question! There's no way she could already have it up that fast. Then I remembered how fast her hand went up the first time and slumped back into my chair as Mr. D called on her again.

"The ring like structures keep the airway open." She said. "Imagine two tubes with the same diameters both made of rubber to represent it as the trachea. Since they are thin, it is normally collapsed, maybe unless you pass something through it like air. But put 'support' ring shaped cartilages all the way, and I think that tube won't normally collapse, therefore it provides better air passage."

"Yes, its along those lines. Good job Elsa." The quiz had 8 more questions. I managed to beat Elsa to about half of them. The class watched us like a tennis match, their heads moving back and forth, back and forth, over and over again.

After the quiz Mr. D assigned us to read chapters out of our textbooks, and to say the least I was very irked when I saw that Elsa quoted the scientists almost word for word on her answers.

~~~Gym~~~

I used to like gym. A time where I could let out pent up energy, but when our gm teacher announced that we'd be having co-ed gym I think something died inside me. Especially when I saw Elsa in the group of girls coming in from the other gym, and of course Zeke was checking out the girls, he's kind of a creep but he became a new friend during the time waiting in the gym.

I was nervous. I have to admit. I have absolutely no idea why I was nervous but I just was. Zeke just kept on assuring me, "No girls will come over to you anyways!" With a extremely toothy grin, I swear all of his teeth were sharp but he never kept the smile long enough for me to tell. He reminded me of _Nightcrawler _from _X-men._ I have no idea why.

I gave him a annoyed look and said "Yeah, thanks."

He just shrugged, "No problem dude! Whoa, that new Elsa chick is pretty hot."

I looked over to where he was. Sure enough in a crowd of girls, I recognized a few of the new girls from lunch, there was Elsa. Like most girls, her 'gym clothes' included short shorts and tank tops.

Being the hormonal boy I am, I stared at her long lightly tan-almost golden-legs that seemed to go on forever. Unlike the other girls, she had muscle and looked like she played a lot of sports back in Oregon. She wasn't all twiggy and anorexic like a good portion of the girls now a days.

Her long brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, strands falling out to frame her face. Despite our heated quiz battle last period, I felt like I couldn't hate her, I thought she was beautiful.

I jumped a good ten feet in the air when coach blew his whistle in my ear. "Today we'll be playing Dodge Ball! Williams and Williams! You're captains! Pick your teams!"

Zeke and Elsa stood at the half point line and everyone else stood under the basketball hoop. I was the last one to go, I was still in shock from the whole 'siblings' thing. I mean, Zeke just called his sister hot.

Seeing as I was really the only one he knew, Zeke chose me for his team first. As I walked over to him, he offered his fist. I pounded it and while Elsa was trying to remember a girl that was in our Science class's name, I whispered frantically to Zeke. "You didn't tell me she was your sister!"

Zeke just shrugged, "Not biological sister, same house, not same DNA." After that he just ignored me and concentrated on picking people for our team.

When everyone was picked, we went to our sides. Coach gave us a few minutes to come up with a strategy. Zeke looked a little worried, he kept glancing at Logan, I recognized him from my Civics class.

"What are you stressing about?" I asked him when my curiosity overtook me.

"Els chose my step-bro Logan, he's great with strategies. I'm not really."

"How about this one, bring the pain and don't get hit?" I suggested.

He shook a finger at me. "You my friend, are a genius." He relayed the 'strategy' to the rest of our team just in time, coach blew the whistle.

"When I blow my whistle, run to the center of the court where the balls are and start throwing!" He took a deep breath and blew.

Knowing it would probably mean getting hit, I stayed where I was while my teammates all ran for a ball. Several of them got out, but so did several of Elsa's people.

It was a pretty intense game, guys trying not to hurt the girls while the girls whip balls at the guys, most of them had really good arms. I stayed in the back mostly, catching balls-which resulted in the throwing getting out-, and giving them to the big throwers-AKA the football and baseball jocks.

I snuck a look at Elsa. She was on the front lines, chucking balls as well as catching them and saving several of her teammates from incoming balls.

"Man she's good." I grunted out as I caught a ball that was going a pretty good speed.

"Yeah she is." Zeke nearly scared the crap outta me.

"How did she get so good?" I asked. I would have to think about doing it, doing whatever she does, I could actually make the baseball team this year.

"Archery and...other stuff."

"What other stuff?"

"Just...stuff."

I turned to question him further, but I couldn't when a ball was drilled right into his stomach. He flew backwards and I had a feeling Elsa was the thrower.

"All up to you dude." He wheezed out. I looked around, all my teammates were on the sidelines. I was the only one left. I looked at Elsa's side with a horrified expression. It only faded a little bit when I saw she was also alone.

"Just you and me now, pretty boy." She said, calmly tossing a dodge ball between hands. I hastily grabbed a ball of my own. I froze.

Did she just call me pretty boy?

I couldn't dwell on the topic too long, because a ball was coming at my head at impossible speeds. I just managed to jump out of the way in time for it to whiz past my ear. Elsa picked up another ball and chucked it at me. I used my many years of fighting my brothers to dodge it, and most the ones after it.

I remembered I had a ball in my hand too, and chucked it at her. I knew that if I aimed at her head or even her middle section, she would easily catch it. So I did the cowardly thing, I threw it at her feet.

My throw must have seemed like a toddler throwing it compared to her, she stilled dodged and sent more balls at me.

I don't know how she did it, but I was faced with four balls coming at me. One was high, one was low, one to the side and one the other side. I thought she just missed her target, then I noticed the one coming straight at me. Elsa planed it so that no matter which way I moved to try to avoid the balls, there would be no escape.

I stood there like a deer in headlights as the ball raced towards me. It smacked me square in the gut and I fell hard to the gym floor. I heard Elsa's team cheer and when I lifted my head I saw Zeke walk over to her. He hugged her and said something. I just dropped my head back to the floor in defeat and sighed.

~~~~~After Gym~~~~~

Since gym was my last period class I took my own sweet time assessing the bruise on my abs (yes, as shocking as it may seem, I do have abs) and getting changed, but when I walked out of the boy's locker room into the gymnasium I was shocked for about the 50th time today. Elsa was standing in the empty gym, not completely alone. Zeke was standing about 15 feet behind her, you could see him mostly because his fiery red mop of hair, leaning against the exit door. I just stood there, what did she want anyway? Elsa walked up to me and stopped no less than 6 inches in front of me.

She just said, "You were a worthy competitor Jake. I am sorry about your stomach." Then she leaned in and kissed me gently on the cheek. Well that was shock number 51 today.

She waltzed over to Zeke and if I recall, I saw him put his arm around her, but I was still pretty dizzy so I couldn't really tell what was reality and what wasn't. I was pretty sure, however, that I saw him kiss her on the lips. Well they definitely aren't siblings. They walked out hand in hand and I was left there half conscious, but completely confused.


	4. Chapter4:Elsa:Idiocy

**Hey Guys! Its me Annabeth :) (NICKNAME) I just wanted to tell ya'll thanks, And that I hope you enjoy this next chappy! Also, I wanted to tell you my friends Pen Name has changed from Gluxa-and-Percabeth to 1-Artemis-Hunter-1 and her stuff is aMAZing :) **

**(Please review!)**

**So here's a update.**

Chapter 4: Elsa: Idiocy, on a whole other level

I felt like an idiot. I felt like I came off wrong, I'm pretty sure I made a fool of myself.

Well it was to late now.

I'd already beat him up enough in one day,

And Zeke didn't exactly help with my

uh...predicament.

When Zeke and I where almost to the exit of the gymnasium, he started to annoy me. He put his arm around me and pulled me into his right side.

"Do not touch me." I said sternly, I glared at him. He just laughed. I pulled my arms from my sides and pushed him as hard as I possibly could into the nearest wall. Three of the plaques on the wall crashed to the ground and Zeke lay limp against the floor leaning on the red brick wall.

The first thought that came into my mind? Toby is going to kill me.

I squatted down next to him, "Zeke are you alive?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

He smiled slightly, which I hoped was a good sign. His eyelids opened, revealing Zeke's iridescent silver eyes, glinting back at me. "So is that a yes?" I asked awkwardly. He laughed and put his hand on the side of my head. I just squatted there as he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips.

I wanted to slap him. He had some nerve kissing me after all the crap he's put me through today, but oddly enough, I didn't even say anything. When our lips parted I still said nothing. I just picked him up by his ribcage, roughly dropped him back on his feet, dusted his shirt off, and ruffled his fiery red hair.

I smiled despite it all. "We should probably get going home, since its kind of a long walk."

I started walking ahead went I felt his hand slip into mine. Slightly awkward I know but, I just dragged him a long with me and started sprinting down the school hallway to the main doors of the school.

I forced his hand out of mine to get my key for our front door. When I walked in, I was met with Toby's very stupid exclamation.

"Hi my little ray of sunshine!" No, he's not gay, though he likes to think it's funny when he acts like it. "How was your first day?"

"Horrible. Get away from me."

"Ow, I think I just got a sunburn from you sunshine! Does someone need a hug?"

Before I even had time to run to the safe house of my room, Toby enveloped me in a bear hug and I had to resist the urge not to shove him into the nearest wall like I had done earlier to Zeke.

"There, is that better?"

I glared._ No its not better you insufferable little troll! _I thought, but, I decided not to say that, so I just replied, "Yeah, sure."

"That's good, Roger is in the back garden, he said he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Um, Okay." Toby just stood there a second, then he ran off to the garage.

I sighed in annoyance and walked through the great room to the back glass slider doors. I opened them, stepped out onto our black stone patio, and went down a path that led to the thick forest that thrived behind our house.

I ducked some branches and weaved through the different types of trees we planted here so many years ago. When I finally reached the garden, I saw Roger sitting underneath a mahogany pergola. It had dark green vines with orange flower buds wrapped and intertwined in the top planks. As I walked closer, Butterflies in an array of sizes and colors flew around me.

I strolled over to a small pond that lay under a weeping willow tree and looked down into the clear water. I saw my reflection as well as the reflection of some cat tails that were behind me. I stood there a little longer staring at the mirror-like surface of the pond, and out of the corner of my eye I saw some movement. My head whipped around and saw Roger sitting cross-legged in front of me.

"Hello Elsa," he patted the ground next to him with his hand, "Why don't you come and sit?"

I smiled and sat next to him. We ended up talking for a little over an hour just talking about our transition from our old life, how we were feeling, and I even told him about what happened between me and Zeke earlier that day, and at that point I saw Roger get as stiff as a board.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side curiously and looked at his grass green eyes.

"Oh yeah. Um I...kind of wanted to talk to about something." He scratched the back of his neck nervously and his face started to turn red. "...something I've been thinking about ever since we've known each other...well that-"

"Yes..?"

"I..I really-" Roger was cut off by a scream.

"ELSA!"

I flinched and just said, "Well I guess that's my calling card. I'm so sorry Roger, but I obviously have to go! Can you tall to me later?"

He nodded as he said, "See you.." I ruffled his sandy blond hair before turning around and sprinting as fast as a could back to the house. I swung my self onto a branch and looked out towards the back of our house. Luna was standing with her arms crossed tapping her foot with her angry _'ripped chiffon shirt'_ look.

Oh great.

I jumped to a couple of branches and dropped down at the closest one to the patio. In case you were wondering, no, I am not part monkey.

Luna glared at me. I slowly walked up to her and said painfully, "So, what's up..?"

"Your 'dog'," She used air quotes, "Is RIPPING APART MY ROOM!" On the last word her voice cracked, and I flinched.

"Um, okay well I guess I'll go get him then."

"Yes you will."

I awkwardly walked away into the great room, down the hallway and turned into Luna's room.

Pillows were shredded. Her bedposts were on fire-as well as the lamp-and there were pink feathers flying everywhere.

Luna's mattress was ripped to shreds and her hot pink wardrobe was sideways on the ground, the doors were ripped off. Oh, and the clothes? Luna's clothes were a mix of ashes and shreds cloth, some of which looked like chiffon.

Logan was sitting on Nero, my black and tan German shepherd 'dog' and had his hands placed on the top of Nero's head while Nero was growling and trying to get his jaw open.

"You honestly couldn't think of a better tactic Logan? I mean your a son of Athena for Zeus' sake!"

I probably should explain. But let me finish first. Nero's ocean blue eyes stared up at me expectantly.

_Can you please get this freak off of me? _Yes, again I will explain but for now just wait. I laughed out loud "Haha! He called you a freak Logan!"

He just stared at Nero with an annoyed face.

I sighed, "Come here Nero."

Nero stood up, with Logan still on his back. Since this was Logan we were talking about, the boy butterfinger, he slid off and landed on the pink tile flooring. I giggled and Logan started smiled and shook his head.

_Idiot._

I giggled again, "Well we probably should call someone over to help clean this room."

"Yeah, Probably."

Okay maybe now I will start explaining.

The race that took over my world, didn't stop at mine. It kept going till it had infested over 20 different planets or...dimensions (or whatever you wish to call them). But whether the humans knew it or not, Earth was being slowly taken over. All the demigods and other "fictitious" creatures were captured, to prevent anybody from helping the humans.

That's why we have all the people in our refugee house. Logan is obviously a son of Athena and Hannah is a daughter of Hephaestus. Zeke a mutant, Roger a wizard (or sorcerer), Luna is a fairy (you can tell by the ego). The new girl, again obviously a mermaid, and me...a dragon rider. My race is technically elven but...yeah. Nero is my dragon, if that explains why his thoughts are intertwined with mine when we're in a close enough range. Oh, and Toby? I'll explain him later.

The "Great Race" as we call them, already know about the refugee houses. They use them for recruitment in their cruel games and drop off many themselves. They always disable them in some way shape or form, and try to make them look as human as possible.

They changed my dragon into dog for one thing, clipped the tips of my ears off (EXTREMELY PAINFUL AND I DO NOT RECOMMEND IT). Plus they put control bracelets on pretty much everyone in the house, which just basically shock you if you use too much of your powers whether it be magic or teleportation.

I know its kind of a lot to take in but I'm sure you can handle it.

Oh and by the way, I am 3 and a half centuries old. If you didn't already know, elves age very slowly. Some age quicker depending on genetics, but I'm one of the ones that age as slow as molasses. Not that we're the only race that age slowly.

Anyhow, back to the story.

After getting everyone to help with the mess Nero made we had a quick "clan" meeting.

We just talked about the clean up, keeping my dog in its cage and blah blah blah, and then the most unnerving subject popped up.

"After a vote we all think that Elsa should sign up for prom committee." Toby said nonchalantly, as if I didn't even care.

"NO! _Not_ happening!" I yelled back.

"Well somebody has to get involved, we all have to look normal, remember?"

Yeah because that's ever going to happen. Why couldn't somebody else do it?

Luna just shrieked "Oh my gosh! Eeeek! I can't wait to give you a makeover!" I responded in a way most anyone would respond to a makeover by Luna.

I ran.

I ran out the front door and across the street into a nearby neighborhood. I ran down through the middle of a random street and didn't stop until Zeke popped in front of me with a puff of gray smoke and I ran straight into him.

My head collided with his chest and we fell. Or at least I thought we fell, Zeke teleported us five feet above the asphalt, just hovering there with me laying on top of him, my head still in his chest. He started laughing and I just picked up my head and glared at him.

Then I heard a door open nearby, and we really fell this time,

And oddly enough, the same person I saw open the door had ice blue eyes.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and favorite if you liked it :) **

**Love3xoxo**

**~Annabeth**


	5. Chapter 5:Jake:What?

**Hey me again! Here's a short update :) the next chapter after this one should be a sweet suprise to you all :) So stay tuned! :D had some help from my friend Arty and another person named Ana :D**

**Hope you will enjoy.**

Chapter 5:Jake: What?

I sulked home, not wanting to stay in the gym any longer than I had to. Though, walking back to my house with a two-ton backpack, a huge bruise on my stomach-which had began to turn purple and reminded me with every step I took-, and still seeing a few stars in my peripheral vision wasn't much better.

Being the forgetful idiot I am, I didn't have my key to the house. I had to wait for almost two hours for my mom to get home and unlock it for me. After she let me in, she ordered me upstairs to do my homework. I slammed my science book down on my desk and got started.

I was nearing the end of my last worksheet, when something I saw out of the corner of my eye made me look up.

I turned off the lamp on my desk and walked over to the window.

What I saw outside was baffling. From what I could tell there were two hazy figures hovering above the street, at first I thought they were some nocturnal birds. Then that doesn't make any sense because birds don't have humanoid features, at least the ones that I've seen, but then humans can't fly so it makes even less sense. I shook my head and decided to get a look for myself.

Running downstairs, I ignored my brother's questions and opened the door. At that moment the figures began free falling towards the ground. One slid itself underneath the other before I saw them crash to the pavement.

I'm pretty sure I heard something crack.

I rushed over to the figures, assuming that they were in fact humans, even if they did just defy gravity.

As I got closer, I recognized the two figures. The one that was kneeling I saw was Zeke. The one guy I do not want to see right now. The one on the ground was Elsa.

Zeke looked at me panic-stricken, "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Ignoring the fact that I hated the person in front of me, I complied and helped pick her up.

"We have to get her back to the house."

"Okay well lead the way."

We went as quickly as we could, while holding an injured girl in our arms.

I had to ask, "The drop was only like 5 or six feet off the ground, could she really be that hurt?"

He just looked at me and answered in a monotone voice, "I've seen kids die just flipping off the handle bars on their ...bike with no helmet on. I'm pretty sure she did something to her shoulder, probably her pelvis, and maybe her skull, because she did land on her side, and me landing right on top of her probably didn't help much."

"Oh, got it."

I decided to stop asking questions.

We walked down my empty street and got to the sidewalk of the main street, which wasn't so empty.

Zeke looked at me, sighed, and said, "Close your eyes."

I didn't ask any questions, previous experience told me not to. He put his hand on my arm. Okay then.

A couple seconds passed and nothing happened, but then the noise of the busy road disappeared, and the smell of car exhaust disappeared with it, and I became extremely dizzy.

I opened my eyes to see that I was inside a house-a big house at that- I'm pretty sure I was it the great room. Considering it was HUGE. The walls were golden yellow, and the mahogany hardwood floors were cold on my feet.

Oh yeah, I'm not wearing any shoes by the way. Yes I'm stupid, and no I didn't step on a piece of glass, okay maybe I did but NOT the point.

There was a huge fireplace and a big sectional couch, there were animal skins on the floor and there was a big wall of weapons. Yes you did hear that correctly.

There were six swords, four bow and arrows, three axes, and other sorts of weapons I could not name. Just the sight of that almost made me drop Elsa, almost.

Zeke's words snapped me out of my trance, "Let's get her on to the couch."

We set her gently on the longest section of the couch and I sat on the next to her. I saw that some other people had stepped into the room and turned around to see five sets of eyes on me. Zeke had his head buried in his hands. I attempted to introduce myself.

"Uh, hi, I'm Jake." I looked nervously around the room, I could almost feel the tenseness of the situation in the air. "Do you guys have a bathroom?" I asked.

A blond guy with green eyes finally answered my question, "Down the hall fifth door to your right."

"Thanks."

Fifth door? Well then. I forced my legs to function and I walked down the hallway he had pointed out. I counted five doors and opened the door, only to be baffled again. There was a girl in the tub. What? She had lace shirt on, and she was reading, there were mountains of bubbles int the tub and at the end of the tub, there was a fish tail. Flukes, fins, whatever you want to call them they were there and it about gave me a heart attack.

She looked up from her book and smiled at me and at the same time her flippers flicked water at me. I flinched. I couldn't stop staring at the green tail sticking out of the bathtub. She tilted her head at me.

"Why hello there." She said finally after the long awkward (at least for me) silence.

"Um, Hi. I'm going to leave you in peace now so, goodbye." She frowned and went back to her book. I left the bathroom probably looking like a deer in headlights.

I walked down the hallway and looked at Zeke.

He looked worried, "Oh crap! Katarina..." The people in the room looked around with worried expressions.

"OK. What is going on around here! What is this place! And who are you people!"

Nobody answered me.

"What are you! Why were those two floating! How were they floating! Oh, and let's not forget! Why was there a mer...mer...mermaid, in that tub?" I pointed down the hallway.

I felt my breath getting colder, even if it was warm in the house. I grabbed the blond guy's shoulders and shook him, I could feel myself stressing out.

I was going to stop, but I already had, I tried to move my hands away from his shoulder but they were stuck.I looked at them and they were frozen to his shoulders, in fact the guy was frozen from his shoulders down. I ripped my hands out of the ice and took some steps backward. Did I do that? From the looks everyone was giving me I assumed I did. My mind was scattered. I turned around to see that Elsa was conscious and she was sitting up on the couch.

"How are you even moving?" I asked her.

She looked at me weird, "Um.."

Zeke butted in "Its fine, he's already seen Katarina."

Elsa looked at me weirder yet, "Uh...The kid that you froze-Roger-he healed me."

"Like...in the last five minutes?"

"Uh yeah."

I was dizzy, confused, and I honestly felt like I was on some kind of drug. My eyes were spinning and I sat on the ground. It felt like I had been on a roller coaster with ten upside down loops. I saw some of them trying to defrost Roger with hairdryers, and Zeke was trying to melt the ice with his breath. A tall guy with brown hair walked up to me a put something under my nose. It smelled horrible.

My vision started to fade. I leaned sideways and fell to the floor.

He said, "Its okay. Your going to be fine."

Then it all went black.

**Sorry for the shortness of it all but I will have a pretty long chapter next! :D**

**Love you all**

**~Annabeth**


	6. Chapter 6:Elsa:Getting Into Camp

Chapter 6: Elsa: Getting into Camp

"Now look what you've done!" I yelled at Toby, I mean, he didn't need to knock him out.

Toby shrugged, "Eh. He'll live, but we need to leave. Now." He walked over to where Jake was on the floor and swung him over his shoulder like a gym bag, he held his legs in front of him; his upper body and arms hung lifeless down his back.

"Why do we need to leave?' Luna asked, unplugging the hairdryer in her hands. Roger sat on the couch wet, and wrapped in blankets, his teeth chattering.

Toby turned to everyone, "Everybody get your stuff, make sure to put enough clothes in for a month...or so." I rose an eyebrow in his direction.

"Um..I'll inform you later, but for right now just do what I say."

Everybody in the room just stared at him blankly.

He threw his arms up, "Well get moving!"

Everybody ran down to their rooms except me, and Roger still sat on the couch, his complexion looking a bit pale. I stood there at glared at Toby for another minute. He stuck his tongue out at me. He better be up to something good. After everyone finished packing we all piled our bags into the trailer attached to our van.

A 12 hours later on the road it was dark and people were complaining every five seconds.

"FINE!" Toby yelled as loud as he could, "As long as it will shut you up we'll stop at a stupid motel. Okay? Does that satisfy your needs?" We fell silent as he mumbled to himself. Toby usually does not get angry, but when he does...you do not want to be in the room, or the van in our case. We finally ended up stopping in some rinky-dink town in Pennsylvania that was pretty much in the center of the forest. We stayed there for the night all crowded into one room. I didn't sleep at all that night. Not that my sleep is really considered sleep anyways, its more like rest ..with dreams? ... Its hard to explain.

Hannah, Luna and I shared a bed while Toby, Zeke, Katarina, Jake, and Roger were arranged on the floor. When I woke I noticed that Katarina was using the small of Jake's back for a pillow. Too cute! I smiled. I quickly got changed after i checked that everyone was still fast asleep and grabbed the car keys that hung from a hook next to the door.

I had on a dark blue sweater with a tank top underneath, jeans, and as always, my handmade sandals. I stared at our white van, I sighed, un-hitched the trailer and got into the driver's seat. I turned right and ran over the sidewalk in the process and headed out into the open road.

I drove for a good hour, deep in thought before I turned on the radio and rolled the windows down. I just drove down the countryside for a while, then pulled over to the side of the road. I sat on the ground cross-legged and meditated for a while. I felt the forest behind me teeming with life. The trees, the ants, the squirrels, just..everything. I could feel their feelings and thoughts.

People wonder why I am a vegetarian now. When I had my training with my master, before I left for earth, he taught me to meditate. And meditate I did, it taught me listening skills and a lot more understanding of the way the world works, but no matter how hard I tried afterward: I could not eat meat. Unless it was last resort of course.

When you share a creature's mind, their thoughts and feelings, It feels almost impossible to even think about eating meat. I'll only do it under dire circumstances. I'm not condemning eating meat, its just..I can't.

I snapped out of meditating, and drove back to the motel. Everyone was getting ready as I walked into the motel room, and Luna was complaining about something, per usual. I sat down on the bed next to Roger.

He surprised me with a question, "So, where did you go?"

"Somewhere." I kept my face straight.

He left his eyes set on my face for a moment then shook his head. We all got back in the car, and this time we didn't stop for anything.

A couple hours later we arrived at our destination, apparently. It didn't really look like much from the road.

"What the heck is this place?" Roger asked, turning his head to look at Toby.

"Its one of the greatest camps of all time, I spent a lot of my summers here as a camper." He smiled.

"Hannah and Logan should know what I'm talking about."

I turned back from my seat in the front to see their eyes widen and their faces light up. Hannah smiled, " Really?"

I looked at her weirdly, she's smiling? That was new.

Logan quietly smiled; as he does often. Katarina and Jake were asleep in the far back, her head slumped on his shoulder.

I was thoroughly confused.

"So exactly where are we?" I asked, half glancing at Toby.

"We are at an old camp of mine," He said with a wide grin, "We need to get there before anything finds us."

That confused me even more.

"Okay...?"

"So all of you," he said looking back at the rest, "Be silent. Grab all of your things and be as quick as you can, and head over that hill."

We all got out of the van, silently, as instructed. I carried the sleeping Katarina and Toby carried Jake, swung over his shoulder in the same manner as he had before.

We were halfway up the hill when we heard a rustle in the trees accompanied by a chorus of hissing.

Toby muttered something under his breath, which I could only assume was cursing, although it sounded like it was in a foreign language.

"RUN!" Luna screamed.

Logan yelled, "Oh Gods!" That was soon followed by Hannah saying,"Frickin' curse you Hera!"

I turned around to see a nine-headed dragon snake, thing. It was about 15 feet tall. Holy crap. One of the heads lurched back and hacked up something that burned into the ground, and the other spit fire at Toby, fortunately missing its target.

Logan ran up and grabbed my arm and started running up the hill, jerking me forward.

"We have to help them!" I yelled to be heard over the screaming.

"Toby said to get you out! He'll stay behind."

I turned back to see some of the others following us. I didn't complain. We finally reached the top of the hill and as I was running, I suddenly I hit something and fell backwards, Katarina rolling over next to me, half asleep.

Was my nose bleeding? Ugh. I sat up from the grass to see a dragon wrapped around a pine tree, with some gold fuzzy thing on it. Did I hit the wall that hard? Or whatever it was, but there was nothing in front of me. What did I run into then? Logan was on the other side, panting.

"Oh crap, *pant* we have to *wheeze* I'll be right back!" He ran down the other side of the hill as the others approached. Hannah and Katarina were the only ones that could get through, besides Nero of course.

His consciousness brushed mine, _Why can you not get through?_

_Not really sure. _I answered him.

_Its like some sort of force field._

_Yeah and I almost broke my nose on it._

I checked if it was still bleeding. Yep of course it was. Blood was dripping generously down my face. AWESOME.

Toby, came up behind us, and when I turned around he was running, he passed in front of me and collapsed, Jake fell next to him, still out cold. Only a couple people were able to get through. What the heck was this place?

I could see Toby twitching, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, the acid from the dragon thing's spit-which I assumed was a hydra from my studies- was burning into both his legs. I had to get to him! I rammed into the invisible brick wall again and again. Nonononono! This was not happening! I heard something get torched behind me, and the smell of smell of smoke filled my nostrils; Was it trying to smoke us out into its field of vision? Luna was screaming. I was desperate. Things started to turn blurry.

Toby, I yelled. It was a blur.

Roger came up next to me.

Are you okay? I saw him say. Couldn't hear.

Two figures came up behind Toby on the other side. One a blond-haired blue-eyed pregnant woman with a sparkling ring, and the other a man will dark hair and sea green eyes. I half snapped out of it. "We give you permission to enter!" the woman yelled worry in her eyes. My heightened sense of hearing caught the man's whisper, to who a assumed was his wife, hence the ring, "Annabeth, you think Chiron was expecting them?"

"I don't know," she glanced back at us, just as i saw the hydra poke every one of its nine heads over the hill, "Come on! Hurry up! You can cross!" Everybody threw the bags over and I picked up Katarina. We crossed with no problem.

_Can you fix my bloody nose? _

_But your not the one with the bloody nose...wait..._

I turned around

"Nero!" His big black snout went up my ribcage and I held on, his brilliant obsidian scales gleamed even in near-dark, and his wings were folded against his massive body. My dragon: My partner.

He set me down, his silver eyes blinking curiously into mine. I looked down at myself. I was covered in dark red blood from my chin to my knees, lines streaking across me, soaking into my clothes and dripping. I looked at his nose to see it had four deep claw marks across it.

_Nero! _

_What?_

I started weaving a healing spell out of my native language. You could see his skin crawl as it healed.

_You know how weird that feels?_

_Yes, matter of fact I do._

_I don't know how, but I have morphed into myself again._

_I am glad! Very happy!_

Wow. I think I was too tired for my own good.

The woman walked up to me, as well as Logan, and the creature that I assumed was Chiron, who I also assumed was a Centaur, because the lower half of his body was a horse.

She looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I just don't.."

"What?"

I swore. "Toby!" I got up and went over to him as quickly as I could. The man that was with the pregnant woman -no I don't know their names- was leaned over him.

I pressed my hands on his wounds and wove a spell that started drawing the toxins that were in his muscle tissue, I had to word this perfectly for it to work. I ignored the stares from the others, and I felt a presence behind me. There was a hand on my shoulder, but I kept concentrated. Energy poured into me and I healed his leg within ten minutes. Freaking hydra poison.

Poison was tough to draw out.

I turned around to see that Roger was the one with his arm on my shoulder, and he softly smiled at me.

Even with Roger helping me I was drained of all energy. The one known as Chiron looked at me curiously.

"Why hello there." He said smiling.

"Um...Hi."

"I'm assuming Toby led you here yes?" he made eye contact with me, "You are friend, not foe?"

I heard Toby's voice, "We are Friend Chiron, you of all people should know that."

I turned around to see him smiling, still laying on the ground.

I hugged him around his neck. So glad he's still alive.

Everyone sat there silently, staring at Chiron.

I heard a murmur from Zeke, "What are you Toby?"

He smiled. That was a slightly odd reaction to such a serious question.

A question that I didn't even know the answer to.

Yes I know, I said I'd save it for later. Truth is I didn't even know at that time.

He looked at the dark haired man, "Percy?"

Percy? Okay. Ignore the question.

"Toby!"

They enveloped in a man-hug. Okay?

Logan and Hannah again were blown away.

"NO WAY!" They both said.

No way what? I didn't see what was clear to them.

"You went to camp with Percy Jackson!" Hannah exclaimed. Percy helped Toby get up from the grass.

He bowed and said,"Yep, Son of Apollo, at your service."


	7. Author's Note

**Hey Guys!**

**Not that there are very many of you guys. I know I spent a couple months updating this, I know, I know, shame on me. I have had a lot of music things I've been working on recently and high school's pretty busy. **

**I have also a question for any/all of you.**

**Do you like what I'm writing?**

**Do I need to change something?**

**Do you like the characters?**

**Toby or Zeke?**

**or Jake?**

**Who do you thing Elsa should end up with? (I'm not so sure myself.)**

**I need your opinions for me to update quicker and give me more motivation to write!**

**If I get no comments, I feel like I failed.**

**Therefore, I stall the writing process. I know there's only a couple of people that actually read my stuff when it comes out, but I would really like you guys to share it with others, get it out there, have your opinions! I love opinions! Especially your thoughts on my story.**

**If you don't want me to drop this whole storyline please comment, or PM me :( I don't necessarily want to but I am getting no feedback and I am gaining nothing Positive.**

**Please and Thanks**

**- "Annabeth"**


End file.
